V-Wheeeeel!
by NaturallyDark
Summary: Emolga has had it with Victini's V-Waves. It seems like they're always the type he's weak to. Then Victini suggests an easy solution to him – spin the V-Wheel! A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfiction.


**Based on a true story.**

* * *

A light breeze blew through Post Town. The sun occasionally peeked out from behind the fluffy clouds that half-covered the sky. Everybody seemed to be in a pleasant mood, chatting amongst themselves or chasing each other around the vendors, who yelled at them.

Emolga sat at the top of the hill with his arms crossed. He wrinkled his nose as the breeze blew by again. It smelled like stone.

Ever since Victini had crash-landed in their town, the wind was different. It wasn't right. And every day, Emolga found himself getting clobbered in mystery dungeons by one specific typing of pokémon. Some days, it was the fire types. Others, the ghost types. It wasn't a huge shift in the scent of the air, but Emolga had learned to distinguish them pretty quickly. When the air reeked of rocks like this, it was the rock types.

As if they weren't annoying enough already.

Clenching his teeth, Emolga hopped off the rock, spread his arm flaps, and sailed down towards Victini's little hub. It was high time someone took action against that party-crasher.

"What'cha up to?"

The familiar, annoying-sounding voice came from right beside Emolga and he was startled so badly that he dropped from the sky like a rock. Less than a metre before his face would have hit the ground, he found himself being levitated. Victini sailed over into his field of view with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Careful, you almost fell!" the pokémon told him, winking. "You're lucky I was here in time to catch you with my psychic abilities!"

"You're the reason I fell in the first – " Emolga cut himself off as the victini's grin grew in response to his retort. "Put me down already!"

"Wow. So rude." Victini folded his arms but obliged, gently setting Emolga down. "Kids these days."

_Says you_, Emolga thought to himself, suppressing a growl. "Victini, you need to get out of Post Town and take your stupid V-Waves with you! They're messing with everyone's lives!" He gestured indignantly at Victini's shop, which consisted of a mat on the ground, a huge notice board with the V-Wave forecast – cleverly called the V-Wavecast – and what Victini called a V-Wheel, which was just a game show-esque wheel with a decal of Victini's face stuck on one of the quintants.

"Don't you worry!" Victini scoffed, waving a hand at him dismissively. "I'm a seasonal traveller! I'll be out of here before you can say 'V-Wheeeeeeeel'!"

"You've been here for almost a year! Nobody wants you here! You just mess everything up!"

Victini put a hand on his hip. "Well, well, so you don't like my V-Waves?"

"Nobody does!"

"See, little emolga..." Victini took a step forwards and tapped Emolga lightly on the nose. Emolga nearly tried to bite his hand off. "...that's where you'd be wrong."

The pokémon flew over to the V-Wheel and landed lightly atop it. "Anybody who has a problem with the V-Wave just takes a spin at my V-Wheeeeel!" He struck a pose. Emolga just flattened his ears in distaste.

"Seriously, dude?"

"Oh yeah. Totally!" Victini hopped off the wheel and flamboyantly gestured to it. "And when they get my face within the V – that thingy that frames the top portion – they can change the V-Wave to whatever they want!"

Although skeptical, Emolga was beginning to figure that that was the only way to get rid of the rock V-Wave. Crossing his arms and huffing, he mumbled, "I guess I'll give it a spin. There are no catches?"

"Nope! Not even one!" Victini grinned again. "But if you want to pay a bit of Poké, I could stick a few more me-faces on the V-Wheeeeeeel!"

"Yeah, no, I'll pass." I'm not in the mood to give this greedy little scumbag any cash!

Cautiously, Emolga approached the V-Wheel. It was a ridiculous thing, plated in gold all over and with ornate framing. He reached up and grabbed one of the spokes on the side, then used all the strength he could muster to spin the wheel.

Instantly, it began spinning like a sugar-high spinda, almost too fast for Emolga to even spot the victini face.

_That's okay,_ he thought, _I'll just wait for it to slow down._

Victini flew around, looping Emolga and the wheel, calling out random things like, "Round and round and round it goes – where it stops, nobody knows!" and, "Ya shoulda paid for the extra victini spaces!"

Even worse, as Emolga stood there, gritting his teeth and trying to block out the sound of Victini's voice, he began to realize that the wheel wasn't going to slow down.

"You know you have to stop it, right?" Victini sang, floating over next to Emolga. "You just tell me when and I'll hit the big invisible psychical stop button!"

_I have to time it just right! I'll show him who's in charge here!_

"Stop!" he yelled at the moment he thought he saw the face move into the top quintant. The wheel instantly began slowing down and Emolga clenched his fists. It slowed more and more until it was close to stopping. Slowly, deliberately, the victini face moved into the top section framed by the V.

"Ha, you stupid victini!" Emolga yelled, pumping his fist. "That was easy! I totally did it!"

Victini said nothing, but smirked and jerked his head towards the V-Wheel. Emolga looked back at it and, to his horror, the wheel kept going, putting the victini face out of the V. Finally, it stopped on the blank quintant next to it.

Emolga's jaw dropped.

"Uh-oh, looks like it's no win for you! Too bad! So sad!" Victini flew around gleefully, giggling. "Seems like the rock V-Wave is here to stay!"

For a moment, Emolga was silent, letting Victini rave and laugh about how the V-Wavecast showed nothing but poison, ground, and ice V-Waves for the next three days, and how Emolga should have given up just a measly bit of cash. Eventually, however, he snapped.

"Y-you jerk!" he screamed, shutting his eyes tightly. "Why don't you just forecast a water V-Wave and go drown it it?!"

Victini halted in his celebratory jeering and stared at Emolga, bewildered.

"You make people people miserable unless they pay up! Post Town doesn't need or want you! Why can't you just leave already?! And take your stupid wheel with you!" Snarling, he spread his arm flaps to fly away. Before he took to the skies, he glanced at Victini. The pokémon's expression was one of disbelief and hurt, and tears were slowly dribbling down his face.

A feeling of victory came to Emolga and he flew off, feeling no regret whatsoever.

_That greedy scumbag deserved it! _he thought, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. _Maybe he'll finally get it and leave us all alone!_

* * *

The next morning, Emolga had to drag himself out of bed. It had taken him a long time to get to sleep, and all he got were weird dreams or nightmares. He looked out of the window and grimaced. Usually, he was up much earlier than this.

He made his way over to the top of the hill in Post Town. He felt like he had to check the wind. Would it be another V-Wave? Or would it finally be normal again?

Once Emolga reached the top, he turned himself in the direction of the breeze and breathed in deeply. His eyes widened and he couldn't help but take a small step back. It was a V-Wave, all right, but it wasn't the forecasted poison V-Wave.

It was electric.

Suddenly, it felt as though he was being buried in shame. Victini must have changed the day's V-Wave on purpose. What had Emolga been thinking, yelling at him like that? Insisting that everyone in Post Town hated him?

_Dammit. I should go apologize to him. It's the least I can do since he changed the V-Wave for me._

Emolga spread his arms and glided back down towards Victini's shop, but slowed down and hovered in place. The V-Wheel was gone.

_Where did he go?! If he actually left town – !_

He whipped his head around wildly, scanning the area for Victini. Had he gone over to the Kecleon shop to buy some supplies? Maybe he was visiting Paradise? Could he have gone out on an expedition to a mystery dungeon?

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something orange at the crossroads. Without hesitation, Emolga flew down and landed heavily on the dirt path. Victini was standing in front of him, the V-Wheel levitating behind him. The pokémon widened his eyes, then looked away, narrowing them.

"Victini! What do you think you're doing?!" Emolga yelled at him, balling up his fists.

"I'm leaving." Victini's voice lacked its usual cheerfulness.

"You can't just leave like this!"

Victini sighed, lowering the V-Wheel onto the ground. "You're the one who told me that I should go, Emolga. That nobody wants me here." He blinked hard, then finished, "So I'll do what you asked. I'll find someplace to live where I won't be bothering anyone."

Emolga suddenly stepped towards Victini and grasped his shoulders tightly. "Don't you dare listen to me! I'm an idiot!" When Victini said nothing, Emolga went on, "I just got mad, that's all! I mean – " He let go of him and moved back again. "The V-Waves can be annoying sometimes – a lot of the time – but that doesn't mean they're bad or anything! And you even changed today's V-Wave to electric for me..." Emolga looked directly into Victini's eyes and steeled himself. "I'm – I'm sorry about what I said yesterday! I didn't mean it!"

Victini just looked shocked for a moment. Then, a grin appearing on his face, he flew at Emolga and tightly hugged him around the waist. Emolga reluctantly patted him on the back.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, his face turning red.

"Thank you, Emolga!" Victini squeaked, just squishing him tighter. It was once Emolga found that he was a hard time breathing that he realized that Victini was acting uncharacteristically cutesy.

"Yer...squishing...me..." Emolga managed. Victini snickered and let him go, flying backwards.

"That was for making me cry!" Victini said, sticking out his tongue. "Totally uncalled for! And rude."

"You...jerk..." Emolga coughed out, forcing himself to smile a little bit. Already, a small part of him was regretting having stopped Victini from leaving.

_Then again...I think I'd kinda miss the guy if he went, even if he is a pain in the tail!_

"I think maybe I will stick around after all," Victini went on, psychically raising the V-Wheel again. "But don't you think – not even for a second – that I'll change the V-Wave for you like this again! Gotta stick to the V-Wavecast!"

Emolga gave a curt nod, shooting a grin at Victini. "I'll keep that in mind."

"But if you don't like the day's V-Wave, you can always come over and..." Victini made a peace sign with a hand and struck a pose in mid-air. "...spin my V-Wheeeeel!" With that, he turned and flew off back towards his shop, V-Wheel in tow. Emolga just sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"That little idiot..." he muttered. Then, he glanced in the direction from which the wind was blowing and took in the scent again.

Maybe Victini wasn't all that bad after all.


End file.
